Believe
by Angel Lupin
Summary: A very short very awful song fic based on the song Believe by The Bravery


**Believe**

Remus was nervous granted this was a pretty large crowd. A few months ago he wouldn't have even be able to get on stage and sing like he was about to. But Sirius was an amazing friend and boyfriend. He convinced the young werewolf that he was an amazing singer. The band was still setting up as Remus looked around. The band was two Ravenclaw 8th years and a fellow Gryffindor who was only a 6th year. Remus was growing more nervous as the pub seemed to fill to the brim with people. But sitting dead center smiling at him was Sirius. The Marauders were very supportive or his attempt to sing.

Remus had always enjoyed singing but never thought he was any good. Tonight he was going to play a song he wrote when he was seven and edited a bit recently. This song meant a lot to him because of what he'd been through. He hoped he could keep his lunch down long enough to sing the first line. The butterflies were going crazy and he was felling a bit light headed.

"Remus!" a female yelled knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Yes Madam Rosmerta?"

"Your about to go so as the Muggles say break a leg."

He smiled and nodded as she announced them. The whole pub cheered loudly and Remus got even more nervous. He took a deep breath and walked on stage with a scared smile playing at his lips.

"Hello my name is Remus Lupin and I'm gonna sing you a song very personal to me I hope you enjoy it."

The man on drums counted him and the base began softly. Remus began to strum his guitar lightly along with beat before leaning forward to sing.

_"The faces all around me, they don't smile, they just crack_

_Waiting for our ship to come but our ship's not coming back_

_We do have time like pennies in a jar_

_What are we saving for? What are we saving for?_

_There's a smell of stale fear that's reeking from our skins._

_The drinking never stops because the drinks absolve our sins_

_We sit and grow our roots into the floor_

_What are we waiting for? What are we waiting for?_

_So give me something to believe_

_'Cause I am living just to breathe_

_And I need something more to keep on breathing for_

_So give me something to believe_

_Something's always coming you can hear it in the ground_

_It swells into the air _

_With the rising, rising sound_

_And never comes but shakes the boards and rattles all the doors_

_What are we waiting for? What are we waiting for?_

_So give me something to believe_

_'Cause I am living just to breathe_

_And I need something more to keep on breathing for_

_So give me something to believe_

_I am hiding from some beast but the beast was always here_

_Watching without eyes because the beast is just my fear_

_That I am just nothing, now it's just what I've become_

_What am I waiting for? It's already done_

_So give me something to believe_

_'Cause I am living just to breathe_

_And I need something more to keep on breathing for_

_So give me something to believe_

_And I need something more to keep on breathing for_

_So give me something to believe"_

At the end of his song Remus stopped eyes scanning the pub as his hair fell softly over his eyes. For a second Remus began to wonder if he should run off stage before everyone began to clap. The cheers echoed in his mind as the played the first set of songs. Once they finished Remus rushed over to Sirius and hugged him.

"Did you like it" he whispered into the taller boys neck.

"Mmhmm very much so" Sirius said with a loving smile.

"Moony that first song was super amazing" Peter said bounding over to hug the smaller boy.

"Thanks Pete glad ya liked it."

"He's right Moons that first song was pretty damn amazing" the stag animagus shouted with a large smile.

"Thanks James I really couldn't have written it without you all. You guy know you've given my a reason to keep fighting this right."

The three animagi nodded and smiled.

Remus at that moment knew he was truly accepted no matter what, and that life could only get better

* * *

><p><strong>(Yes I know it sucks! Review if you want but...whatever otherwise)<strong>


End file.
